mergy_gracefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ideen
Zirkus * befindet sich hinter dem Schattenmarkt auf einer großen Wiese mit einem Fluss dahinter. Die Mannschaft wohnt in einem "Trailerpark" hinter dem Zirkuszelt in Wohnwägen * Protectors wollen den Menschenhandel und die verschwundenen Personen-Vorfälle untersuchen. Pete wird zur Vorstellung geschickt, um sie sich anzusehen und um dann sich undercover beim Zirkus einzuschleichen. Nach der Vorstellung trifft Pete hinter dem Zelt nur auf Vaughn und fragt ihn nach dem Zirkusdirektor * Der Direktor nimmt Pete in die Truppe auf, sagt Vaughn aber, dass er herausfinden soll, ob Pete clean ist * Vaughn zeigt Pete das Zirkuszelt und alles drum herum und will dann eine Vorstellung von ihm sehen, weil er nicht glaubt, dass Pete irgendwas kann (and then thinks that he's damn hot while doing it) * Vaughn geht mit Pete über den Schattenmarkt, um sich bei einem Spaziergang näher kennenzulernen * Zirkusmannschaft besteht aus unterschiedlichen Schattenweltlern * Personen verschwinden in den Vorstellungen bei Zaubershows, Bühnentricks oder durch Tierauftritte, vllt. auch durch eine Weissagung der Wahrsagerin vor dem Zelt, welche dann ZUFÄLLIG eintrifft * Die Besucher müssen vor der Vorstellung eine Erklärung unterschreiben, dass die Crew keine Verantwortung dafür übernimmt, wenn Unfälle etc. passieren * Pete freundet sich mit C an (maybe C hintergeht Vaughn owO) * Nachdem Pete bei der ersten Show dabei war, bemerkt der Direktor, wie sehr die Leute Pete lieben. Da Vaughn bereits die Hauptattraktion ist, verlangt der Direktor von den beiden, dass sie sich zusammen tun und gemeinsam eine Show auf die Beine stellen sollen (mit Fanservice für die Ladys ehehehe). Vaughn will aber nicht mit Pete zusammen arbeiten und macht ihm die Zsmarbeit mit ihm schwer. * Als Vaughn und Pete das erste Mal miteinander schlafen, kanalisiert Vaughn dabei Pete. Vaughn murmelt den Spruch und Pete fragt, was er da sagt. Vaughn tut es als nichts ab o3o Als Pete am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist er total müde und entkräftet und realisiert, was passiert ist. Vaughn macht sich lustig über Pete, der sich aufregt, weil das Hexenwesen ihn einfach kanalisiert hat. Mögliche Gründe für das Verschwinden/Töten Menschen/Schattenweltler: * Vampire der Mannschaft brauchen Menschenblut * Hexenwesen brauchen jemand, um ihre Magie zu kanalisieren * Religiöse/Satanisten brauchen jemand, um ein Opfer an ihren Gott zu bringen * Vaughns best Friend C braucht Knochen, um Prothesen herzustellen, die er als Artist für seine Einlagen braucht. Seine Prothesen gehen immer wieder kaputt * Jemand aus der Mannschaft ist abhängig von Vampirgift * Jemand hat eine Krankheit und das "Medikament"/Gegenmittel kann man nur aus dem Blut eines Schattenweltlers extrahieren * der Zirkusdirektor verkauft Kinder und gesunde Frauen an Menschen- und Sklavenhändler oder schickt sie in die Prostitution (Möglicherweise auch übers Meer oder ans andere Ende von Amerika) Terrman Lorcai - Lorci verkriecht sich nach der Auseinandersetzung daheim ~Annikas Idee~, bis Cai bei ihm auftaucht und ~Lauras Idee~ * Lorcan bringt Nicolai eine Tüte mit Unterwäsche mit. Cai ist anfangs schockiert davon, dann jedoch angetan. Er ruft Lorcan irgendwann in sein Zimmer. Dort ist es dunkel und bevor Lorcan reagieren kann, werden ihm die Augen verbunden. Cai schubst ihn dann aufs Bett, macht das Licht an, setzt sich auf Lorcan und nimmt ihm die Augenbinde ab. Stack Stuvik - Nach einigen Tagen schmusen die beiden am Lagerfeuer und Steve kuschelt sich in Ruviks Fell. Ahh<3 - Von nun an will Steve oft mit auf die Außenmissionen, um Ruvik regelmäßig zu sehen. Da er weiß, wo sein Rudel lebt, schleicht er sich nachts heimlich vom Lager weg und sneakt zu Ruvik nach drinnen, legt sich zu ihm ins Bett, küsst ihn und... c 3 - Steve hat Angst, dass Ruv ihn mit Enzo betrügt, weil Enzo gut aussieht und sich Ruvik viel um ihn kümmert, wenn er neu ist. Aus Eifersucht heraus wird Steve ein bisschen härter beim Sex. Bis Ruv die Beine zittern ehehe. Kierance Vince findet durch Lorcan Azmodans Adresse heraus und stattet Kieran dann einen Überraschungsbesuch ab. Stan empfängt Vince und quasselt ein bisschen mit ihm, bis Kieran fertig ist. Kiri freut sich Vince zu sehen o3o Kiri und Vince gehen zu Azmodan, der sich Kiri anguckt und nach einer Lösung für das Problem mit dem Beta finden will. Allerdings brauchen sie dafür auch noch einen Körper für den Beta. Auf dem Rückweg hört Kiri in Chinatown Musik. Kiri zieht Vince mit, weil dieser nicht will und die beiden kommen zu einem Fest: ���������� �� Kiri hat sehr viel Spaß bei dem Fest und tanzt mit den Gästen dort. Während Vince ihn beobachtet, hellt sich seine Laune auf und er beginnt auch Spaß am Fest zu haben. Der Höhepunkt des Festes ist ein Feuerwerk. Azmodamn Adam kriegt von Casey die Anweisung einer Hexerin beim Aufbau ihres neuen Geschäftes in Chinatown zu helfen. Adam ist keine halbe Stunde dort, da kommt Azmodan durchs Fenster gefllogen. Er fällt gegen einen Kleiderhaufen und wird darunter verschüttet und bleibt dort liegen. Im Fenster erscheinen dann drei Rebllen/Menschen (???) und fragen Adam, wo der Hexenmeister ist und drohen damit Hexerin mitzunehmen, wenn Adam Azmodan nicht herausrückt. Adam geht zu den Männern nach draußen und sagt, dass sie abhauen sollen und niemand hier sei. Daraufhin greifen die Typen Adam an. Adam kämpft mit ihnen, bis sie die Flucht ergreifen. Adam geht schließlich wieder nach drinnen und hilft Azmodan auf, verspricht, dass die Scheibe repariert wird. Azmodan lädt Adam, ohne Widerworte, auf eine Tasse Tee be sich Zuhause ein. Zachri - Chris macht sich beim Training an Zach ran, Zach rastet aus und fängt eine Schlägerei mit Chris an, die er natürlich verliert. Dafür muss Zach bei Rivas gerade stehen und sich auf sein Verlangen hin bei Chris entschuldigen. Chris' Entschuldigung behinhaltet :p c 3 Zachy gefällt das, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will und läuft anschließend horny aus Chris' Büro. - da Zachs Mitschüler ihn nicht leiden können, planen sie, ihm etwas in die Schuhe zu schieben, wofür er gar nichts kann (Beleidigung an Chris an die Turnhallenwände schmieren). Obwohl Zach alles abstreitet, schnappt sich Chris ihn und zerrt ihn ins Büro. Hard-Schubbering.°^°/ - Chris überredet Zach zu einem 2. Mal Sex. Im Gegenzug soll dieser von ihm einen Teil der Lösungen für die bevorstehende Monatsprüfung erhalten. Soft-Schubbering. °^°/ - Bei einem Außeneinsatz der Truppe wird Zack schwer verletzt (durch WW-Angriff, Sprengung, irgendwas fällt ein, etc). Obwohl es sich normalerweise nicht lohnt, Soldaten aus solch einer gefährlichen Situation zu retten, weil man sich dabei selbst in Gefahr begibt, rettet Chris Zack aus den Trümmern und bringt ihn auf seinen Armen zum Schiff. Als Zack auf der Krankenstation wach wird, sitzt Zaddy Chris bei ihm ô3ô Durch die Verletzung kann Zach nicht mehr ein Teil der Spezialeinheit werden und sein Traum ist damit zerstört. Ramy hingegen wird ein Teil der Einheit und Zach ist deshalb neidisch und am Boden zerstört und bekommt einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Chris bekommt dies mit und findet Zach. Er versichert ihm, dass er ihn trotzdem in die Einheit bringen kann und er den Mut nicht aufgeben soll und Chris ihm helfen wird sein Ziel zu erreichen. Enzax/Enzo/Max - Rivas experimentiert längere Zeit an Enzo in seinem privaten Labor herum und vergisst eines Tages die Tür abzuschließen. Enzo, der sich kaum noch fortbewegen kann, befreit sich und robbt über die Gänge, bis Marshall ihn findet und ihn durch einige Wege und Maßnahmen zur Flucht über eines der Schiffe verhilft. Am Festland angekommen, entfernt Enzo sich von den Soldaten der Anstalt und bleibt irgendwann erschöpft im Sand liegen, wo er von Ruviks Rudel gefunden wird <3 -Ruviks Rudel trifft auf einen Teil von Terris Rudel, beginnen einen Revierstreit, Max und Enzo sehen sich in Wolfsform wieder und erkennen sich, ein Wolf von Ruvik greift Max an, Enzo beschützt Max und wird später gefragt, was das sollte. Max wird bei dieser Auseinandersetzung verletzt, als er versucht Enzo zu beschützen. / oder Max will wen beschützen, als Enzo diesen angreifen will und Max wirft sich dazwischen Noah, Landon, Ramy - bei einer Außenmission wird Ramys Einheit von der Wilden Jagd überfallen. Die Jäger töten den Großteil von ihnen oder nehmen sie mit. Einen lassen sie laufen. Noah und Landon wollen Ramy erst töten, entscheiden sich dann aber dagegen und nehmen ihn mit. Da Ramy nicht besonders zugänglich ist und fliehen will, will Landon ihn mit Gewalt zur Vernunft bringen. Noah, als der friedliche Part der beiden Brüder, schlägt vor Ramy mit anderen Mitteln zu entspannen. - Ramy wird bei einem Treffen mit Noah von einem Soldaten beobachtet. Dieser weiß, dass Noah zur wilden Jagd gehört und spricht Ramy, als er zurückkehrt auf Noah an. Da Ramy nichts sagen will, droht der Soldat Ramy zu verpfeifen und seine Karriere und sein Leben zu beenden. Aus Angst folgt Ramy den Befehlen des Soldats und nimmt Noah gefangen. Landon will natürlich seinen Bruder zurückholen und greift aus Wut mit ein paar anderen Jägern die Anstalt an und hinterlässt dort Tote und Verwüstung. Als er auf Ramy trifft, hinterlässt er ihm ein "Andenken". Raoul/Johnny - bekoffern sich auf der Versammlung, treffen sich ein paar Tage später zufällig im Club Fillmore, wo die Situation erneut zu eskalieren droht o3o Andere * Sammy denkt nach seiner Vergewaltigung daran sich umzubringen. Er hat das Gefühl, dass sich niemand darum schert, wie es ihm geht und auch keiner ihm Hilfe anbietet und es dann auch keinen Unterschied mehr macht, ob er lebt oder nicht. Als er versucht sich umzubringen, kann Stan das verhindern und aus Sammy bricht alles heraus. * Mordfälle -> Kiris Beta * Blacks Plan ;D * Versammlungs-Idee + Abkommen abschließen * für Kiri: Alpträume, Rückblenden, aufdringliche Gedanken, vermeidet bestimmte Situationen und Umgebungen Hypervigilanz (ständig wachsam), hyperarousal (erschrocken durch kleinsten Auslöser), Schlafstörungen wütender Ausbruch, Das unwillkürliche Erinnern und Wiedererleben des Traumas (Intrusionen und Flashbacks), Vermeidung, Verdrängung und Vergessen des Geschehene, Nervosität, Angst und Reizbarkeit, Verflachung der Gefühle und Interessen Die typischen Symptome bei einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung sind: Symptome des Wiedererlebens: sich aufdrängende, belastende Erinnerungen an das Trauma, Flashbacks, Alpträume Vermeidungssymptome: emotionale Stumpfheit, Gleichgültigkeit und Teilnahmslosigkeit der Umgebung und anderen Menschen gegenüber, aktive Vermeidung von Aktivitäten und Situationen, die Erinnerungen an das Trauma wachrufen könnten. Manchmal können wichtige Aspekte des traumatischen Erlebnisses nicht mehr (vollständig) erinnert werden Vegetative Übererregtheit: Schlafstörungen, Reizbarkeit, Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten, erhöhte Wachsamkeit, übermäßige Schreckhaftigkeit Symptome bei einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung sind:Wiedererleben, Vermeidung, Übereregung Bei vielen Betroffenen ist das Selbst- und Weltbild erschüttert und das Vertrauen in andere Menschen nachhaltig gestört. Viele Betroffene leiden zudem unter schweren Schuld- oder Schamgefühlen oder unter Selbsthass. Die Leistungsfähigkeit in wichtigen Lebensbereichen ist eingeschränkt, die Bewältigung des Alltags wird für viele zur Qual. Der Verlauf körperlicher Erkrankungen kann durch eine PTBS negativ beeinflusst werden. Das Risiko für Suchterkrankungen, Depressionen (Major Depression) und andere psychische Erkrankungen steigen bei einer PTBS stark an. Kategorie:Sonstige